Blake and the Wolf
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: Blake is all alone and in the rain, her fear has brought her face to face with a monster. This contains smut and beastiality.


**AN Hi this was a request from a friend. Warning: This contains beastiality and smut, if you don't like don't read.**

Blake is shivering, her ears flat against her head. Her bow is gone, lost when she started running. It's raining and the cat Faunus hates it; it makes her hair wet and stick to her face. Luckily she was hiding in the hollow of a tree. Her ears twitch as she hears a throaty howl in the distance. Blake whimpers, her arms tightening around her knees.

The bushes rustle nearby and Blake bites her lip, trying to stay quiet. A cracking is heard as a Beowolf breaks through the bushes to sniff the clearing, his gray fur wet and matted, his ears flicking, listening for any sounds of prey over the rain.

Blake freezes in fear, her ears flattening and her heart stopping. A whimper leaves Blake, the sound barely heard over the rain.

The beast growls, sensing her fear as it looks in her direction, almost grinning. He growls again, pelt slick with rain as he stalks closer to the hollow.

Blake pulls her weapon out and growls back at him "Go away!" Her limps trembling as she points her weapon at him.

The beast reaches the hole and his burning red eyes meet Blakes' bright yellow ones.

"Stay away!" She snarls, her body shaking.

He grabs her weapon in his jaws and snatches it from her hands with his own snarl.

Blake gasps, her ears flattening and she hisses in an attempt to scare him away.

He grabs the front of her shirt with his claws and drags her out into the rain.

Blake screams, "Let me go!" her pushes her hands against his chest.

It growls as the thunder cracks, and he throws her into the ground.

Blake stays still, her body shaking.

The Beowolf tears her blouse open with his claws.

Blake whimpers, tears coming to her eyes. "Please don't…"

The Beowolf sniffs her, as it walks over her body.

Blake gasps, her body starting to shake.

He growls, licking her face.

Blake shakes her head, "No"

An arrogant chuckle sounds from behind as the Beowolf claws at her leggings, "And the little kitty can run no longer..."

Blake looks up, barely seeing the white haired woman before her "Who..." her legs jerk as the wolf tears her leggings off and she tries to turn away.

"Little lost girl..." Salem kneels beside Blake as the wolf sniffs twixt Blake's legs, "You've wandered off alone and now you've lost your way..."

Blake whines, looking away, shame filling her.

"And now you're going to be a toy for my children..." She sneers as the Beowolf licks Blake's folds.

Blake gasps, her hips bucking as a jolt of pleasure runs through her, "N-no…"

"Try to enjoy yourself, if you can." Salem grins, "It's more entertaining when they take longer to break..."

Blake snarls at Salem, "No!" she cries out as she pushes at the wolf's head.

The wolf licks once more before pulling back as he spreads her legs.

Blake whimpers, her legs trying to close.

"Now then, just try and scream louder than the thunder, yes?" The wolf presses the tip of his cock against her entrance, pre cum slicks her thigh before he slams his cock inside her.

Blake screams, her walls clenching around the wolf's cock, "It hurts!"

"Good" The wolf pulls back and thrusts deeper, his cock getting thicker and longer inside the cat Faunus

Blake tries to pull herself away, "Fuck!" her legs feel like jelly and she collapses.

The beast slams a shaggy paw down on her chest, making sure she stays, a growl leaving him.

Blake gasps, her body struggling weakly under his weight.

The Beowolf howls, slamming inside her again, to the hilt, the tip of his cock pounding into her cervix.

Blake's walls clamp even tighter and she cries out, pain dancing up her spine as

"Now my child... Break her" Salem places a hand on the Grimm, and it shudders, it's bone spines growing as the creature itself grows.

Blake screams, her hands grasping at the wolfs fur, trying with all her might to get away from the monster.

The hitherto ordinary Beowolf grew to the size of an _alpha_ , its cock doubling in size within Blake's walls.

Blake screams as her walls tear around his cock, blood dripping down her thighs and ass, tears running down her face.

"Excellent..." Salem sneers...

"Stop! It's too big!" Blake yowls, her head starting to spine.

"But that's precisely the point _dear_ ~" Salem mocks, standing and walking away as the wolf intensifies its thrusting, hammering against her cervix.

Blake cries out, her walls clamping as she cums.

The beast breaths raggedly over her as the base of his shaft begins to swell inside Blake's body

Blake's eyes widen and her scream goes silent, agony filling her as her walls spread farther then intended.

The knot presses against her folds over and over with every thrust...

"NO!"

The beast howls to the moon, slamming his knot inside her and his cock through her cervix.

Blake goes silent and she goes limp, her walls clamping as she cums again

He thrusts faster and faster, before his knot reaches full size and he cums with a hol.

Blake whimpers, her body shaking

Finished with her, the Beowolf growls, trying to pull back despite his knot...

"Stop!"

He snarls louder, yanking back harder...

Blake yelps

He tries harder to pull out, dragging her across the grass as he does.

"Stop him!"

"No"

"Please..."

The wolf Roars, before finally tearing himself from her.

Blake screams, her body shaking

"I'm sure some more of my children will visit you too..."

Blake whimpers "No..." she whines

"Ta for now dear; we'll meet again."

Blake closes her eyes, her body going limp as she falls unconscious.


End file.
